


you're my wave (crash your lips against mine)

by kittykais



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Elevators, Everyone's whipped, Fluff, I ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT I AM SO SORRY, Jisung is a baby, M/M, More Fluff, THIS IS REPOSTED, and i love her, and there's an apartment, but also fluff, chaeyoung is a little shit okay, i cri, i forgot what i did in this fic sigh, its based off of colors, jisung is whipped, lots of making out, seungmin is Whipped, timothy the camera, uh making out, ye okay thats it comment please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: A choked whimper brought him out of his reverie. Seungmin turned around to find Jisung bright red, leaning into the wall, almost as if he wanted to sink into it. His cheeks are a beautiful shade of red- ironic, Seungmin thinks, considering that Jisung is definitely a blue. The red complements his tan skin, bringing out the red undertones the other has. The blush is fading, bit by bit, as Jisung seems to regain his bearings, no longer looking at Seungmin’s hands- which are still hovering by his hemline.OR: seungsung in color aesthetic being cute and making out also getting togetherSTARRING: photographer seungmin, photographer jisungFEATURING: a snarky chaeyoung and a very messy jae, plus office shenenagins and elevators, a hot pink camera named Timothydrop a comment if you wanna~
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 68





	1. blue

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags, this is a repost of...well...this  
> OKAY I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS AND REALIZED TODAY I AM MORTIFIED its okay tho i still have it in my docs sigh anyWAYS ill post the next chapter next week and there's three chapters kay? yep! 
> 
> have fun~

Seungmin didn’t know how it started. All he knew was that he started off his day normally. He woke up, rolled out of bed, texted the group chat a good morning, and somehow made it to the bathroom to freshen up. He brushed his teeth, jumped into the shower, and tugged on frazzled jeans and a shirt. He avoided the mirror. 

Eventually he made it out of the bathroom, freshly dyed (it was actually two weeks ago but  _ details _ ) red hair covered in a towel that lay uselessly on his head. He needed to get a hair dryer. Just because it was August now, and the late summer air would dry his hair for him didn’t mean that it would be like that the entire year. It was August. Next was September (Lixie and Minnie’s bday), then October (Minnie hyung’s bday), then November, then December and then winter was upon this poor, sad city of New York. 

He opened the fridge, groaning when he realized how empty it was. Two bottles of milk, five apples, ten eggs, and a bag of spinach. And only half a jar of Nutella left.  _ Only half a jar of Nutella! _ Grocery shopping was  _ essential _ now. 

His apartment was a tiny little thing. One bedroom, one bathroom, and a tiny kitchenette. He didn’t need much when he lived alone, only owning the basic necessities. Walls covered by strategically placed photos of his friends, strings of memories connecting them. 

Seungmin trailed his fingers over some of the photos, smiling at the memories they showed. Him, Felix, and Minho laughing together in front of the cherry blossoms in the park nearby, Seungmin behind the camera. 

Individual shots starring each of the boys in their own ways. 

Seungmin’s apartment had a nearly endless number of photos and memories engraved into nearly every single wall. The walls themselves were painted a faint blue, reminding him of the ocean. The color calmed him, paired with the stunning ocean mural Felix had painted on one of his walls. Seungmin could almost hear the ocean waves beating against the apartment. 

He had always been a romantic. Felix and Minho had always teased him mercilessly for it, claiming that under his cold, hard armor, Seungminwas just a softie who wanted some love.

Were they wrong?No, of course not. They knew him better than he knew himself. 

Seungmin tugged on his jacket, and his shoes. He glanced around at his empty apartment before sighing and closing the door, locking it behind him. It was a cloudy day that day, even though the forecast didn’t say anything about rain. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the clouds. But when was the forecast ever right?

Seungmin hopped down the stairs, checking his watch. It was only 8:07. he had to be at the agency by 8:30. A quick coffee run could do no one any harm. Seungmin’s boots hit the ground harshly as he jumped down from the second to last step, giggling quietly. He looked around to make sure that no one had heard him before sighing in relief when no one was around. 

Kim Seungmin would like to think his life was ordinary. In fact, he  _ knew  _ his life was ordinary. He woke up, went to work, came back home, ate, watched a bit of TV, edited, and went to sleep. Rinse and repeat. 

It was normal. It was comfortable. 

Seungmin wasn’t much for change. Change meant different things. It meant you had to adapt quickly to a new experience. He was scared of it. 

Because the last time something had changed, Seungmin had ended up tossed onto the street, his heart broken. He cursed himself slightly.  _ That had been ages ago. Get over it, Seungmin.  _ Changbin wasn’t worth extra heartbreak. No one was. 

\---

Seungmin shouldered his bag and walked into the coffee shop. He waved to Chan, ordered his iced chai latte, and walked out. He didn’t stop to look at the young model frowning at him over his own Americano. 

He sipped his drink calmly as he waited for the bus. Turning his wrist, he checked the time, breathing out a sigh of relief when it showed that it was still only 8:13. He had plenty of time to get to work even through the smallest chance that the bus was late. Which it never once, in all 50 years of the bus line running. He smirked to himself. He would be on time, as always. 

And on time he was. The bus pulled in early, in fact, the first time in its entire 50 years of running. Seungmin smiled brightly at the driver. It was the first time the driver had seen someone smile that brightly while entering a bus. In their entire 50 years of working at the bus stop. 

Seungmin settled down on the first available seat, pulling out his earphones and plugging them into his phone. He scrolled through his main playlist, settling on a song from a band he was quite fond of. Day6, he remembered, relaxing as he heard the main vocalist’s soothing voice. He sighed contentedly. 

The bus rolled into the bus stop right on time, like always. Seungmin smirked in satisfaction, even though he wasn’t the one in charge of the bus schedule. He made a mental note to pay the driver extra, when he got his next paycheck. 

Seungmin bounced off the bus happily. He checked his watch, grinning widely. 8:23. He had plenty of time to get to the building. It was practically right in front of the bus shop, just a minute walk to the front door. Seungmin hoists up his bag again, gently, because he has cameras in there that he does  _ not _ feel like breaking. He practically  _ skips _ to the entrance, gaining weird looks from the people around him. He doesn’t mind it- Seungmin was in a good mood and absolutely nothing would be able to change that fact. (He can’t blame them for being surprised either, he has a resting bitch face 99% of the time, even in the agency.)

Seungmin’s floor is the fourth, smack in the middle of the building. It’s the perfect place to work, everything’s around the fourth floor. Even if it means he has to wait a long time in the elevator. Well, at least he isn’t on the top floor. 

Seungmin waves brightly to one of his colleagues, relishing in their wide eyes and surprised faces. Even  _ he _ doesn’t know why he’s so happy today. Maybe it’s just that everything’s been going so well today. Even if the photos on his walls looked so much more emotional and sad. Today just feels  _ right _ . He hopes the models are ready. Seungmin is in the building and he is darn  _ happy _ . 

He presses the button on the elevator a bit harshly, the button going in further than necessary, but sue him, he’s happy. He still doesn’t know why, but it’s been a long time since he’s been this happy and he’s going to take advantage of it. It would be a crime not to- Seungmin rarely has a smile on his face. 

The silver elevator doors open, showing a smooth silver interior. Seungmin stepped inside primly, and pressed the button to his floor. The elevator dinged, but before it could close properly, a small young man ran inside, hair nearly getting caught by the elevator doors. Seungmin smiled at him pleasantly, eyes wandering to the dark blue of his hair. “What floor?” He asked the stranger. The stranger was still heaving, chest moving up and down with the breaths. He stood up, ruffling that bright hair of his, patting down strands and taking proper hold of his bag. The stranger smiled a heart shaped smile at him. “Four.” He said. Seungmin blinked. Four. Oh, that was his floor. 

“Oh, we’re going to the same floor.” Seungmin said. The stranger looked surprised, bringing a hand up to brush away strands of blue from his face. He had piercings on his ears, and rings on his fingers, the metal glinting in the artificial light from the cheap LEDs the company bought. It brought attention to him, Seungmin realized. Something about the other, whether it be his hair, his squirrelly cheeks, his rings...stood out. 

“Oh, we are?” The stranger laughed, fiddling with the clasps of his bag.  _ Cute _ . Seungmin thought. He must be new. “Are you new here?” Seungmin asked, being a wonderful human being. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” He points to the stranger’s hair, smirking. “Unless your hair is freshly dyed and I just didn’t notice you before.” He says. The stranger’s eyes widened, looking strangely like a surprised squirrel, but then he laughed, waving Seungmin off. “This  _ is _ freshly dyed, yes, but it’s also my first time working here.” He patted his bag, smiling wider. “I’m replacing the main editor and the assistant photographer.” Seungmin tilted his head to the side, confused. “Replacing? So someone resigned?” The stranger shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is that I am in need of a job and this company called me up.” Seungmin hummed. So someone had left. Interesting. 

The stranger perked up, suddenly, causing Seungmin to look at him. His hand is stuck out, a dashing smile on his face. “I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Han Jisung, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Seungmin’s face lights up. He’s always loved polite people. He sticks his hand to grasp Jisung’s smiling. “The pleasure is mine. Kim Seungmin.” The two men smiled at each other before the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened. 

Seungmin gestured to the open doors. “You first.” Jisung nodded at him in thanks, stepping out onto the floor. Seungmin follows him, then goes to the office, where all the employees begin their meeting. Jisung follows him hesitantly, probably nervous about his first time here. 

“You don’t have to look too nervous.” Seungmin assures. “The office is pretty chill, All you need to do is be workable with and have an alright personality. And of course, photography and editing skills.” Jisung laughed a bit. “Well, hopefully I have enough of all of those to not get fired on my first day.” Seungmin smirked at him. “They won’t fire you. Knowing the company, they did a good job hiring. And I doubt that they have any replacements.” Jisung shot him a thankful smile and stopped fiddling with the clasp of his bag. 

Why was he doing this? Seungmin frowned to himself. He had never taken any interest to any of his coworkers, new or not. A weird, fluttering feeling was beginning to settle at the pit of his stomach, but he brushed it away. He was just in a good mood today. Just in a good mood. 

They reached the entrance of the office, and Seungmin pushed open the doors, walking inside and greeting everyone with a nod. Jaehyung walked over, eyes scanning Jisung’s frame as he shuffled around some of the papers he was holding. Jae frowned, shuffling some more papers as everyone giggled to themselves at their boss’s behaviors. Seungmin rolled his eyes good naturedly, sending an assuring smile to Jisung, who looked like he was going to faint right there. 

Seungmin set his bag down next to Chaeyoung’s, who was eyeing him suggestively. He raised a brow at her. “What do you want, Chaeyoung?” She smiled sweetly at him, blinking her extra long, extra thick, extra fake lashes at him, Seungmin scoffed and pushed her face away from his personal space bubble. “Social distancing, Chae.” He reprimanded. Chaeyoung scoffed, leaning back and rolling her eyes. “Quarantine was ages ago, Seungmin. We don’t social distance anymore.” Seungmin smirked. “You have a behavioral disease, Chae. we wouldn’t want anyone to catch it, now would we?” He said, unzipping his bag and pulling out his camera. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at him again, tapping her white camera in thought. “What behavioral disease?” She asked. Seungmin’s smirk widened, and he leaned in close, maintaining strict eye contact with the woman. She stared back, unblinking. Chaeyoung had never once broken eye contact with him. Not even once. 

“Stupidity.” He whispered, his breath fluttering her extra fake lashes. 

She squawked, slapping him hard on the arm. Seungmin burst out laughing, placing his camera on the table so that he could roll around on the ground without worrying about breaking it. Jae, who was  _ still _ trying to figure out who Jisung was, looked over, frowning. “What’s going on there? Seungmin, are you terrorizing Chae again?” Seungmin shot up from his spot on the floor, sinking into a ninety degree bow to his boss. “Of course not, Jae sunbaenim. I’m just telling the truth.” Chae slapped him again and Seungmin stood up, snickering. 

Jae sighed, squinting at Jisung. “Who are you?” Jisung’s eyes widened and he clutched his bag even tighter, “U-Um I’m the new employee? Replacing your main editor and assistant photographer?” Jae frowned at him, then straightened up, dropping all of his papers. Jisung squeaked and tried to pick them all up, handing them to Jae. 

Jae smiled at him. “Oh it’s you. Han Jisung, right?” Jisung nodded, relieved to be recognized. Jae nodded to himself, proud that he managed to remember the newcomer. “Yes, Han Jisung. Han Jisung. Um. You’ll be working with all of us, but mainly with Seungmin, because he’s the main photographer and assistant editor.” Jae said, gesturing to Seungmin. Seungmin waved, relishing in the look upon Jisung’s face when he realized that he would be working with him. Jae stared at them over the tops of his glasses. “I recommend you two get to know each other well. We don’t have any replacements, so  _ please _ .” He said, the pain evident in his voice. “Please do your jobs well, both of you.”

Seungmin and Jisung nodded, Jisung going over to Seungmin and bowing. Seungmin blinked, flustered a bit. “I hope you take care of me well.” Jisung said, smiling sweetly. “I’ll do my best.” Seungmin flushed a bit, running his hands through his hair. It was also freshly dyed, a bright cherry red that Felix  _ said _ would look good. Luckily, Felix was right about everything except Minho’s feelings, so it  _ did _ end up looking good. Thankfully, Seungmin didn’t end up looking like a clown. 

“Ah, you don’t have to be so formal.” Seungmin said, waving off Jisung and stepping back a bit. “In terms of status, we’re the same. You can call me Seungmin, or hyung if I’m older than you?” He asked. Jisung put his bag down, rolling his shoulder experimentally. “I’m twenty four. You?” Seungmin nodded, a smile making way on his face. “I just turned twenty four in September.” Jisung’s eyebrows flew into the tips of his blue hair. “Oh, same. I’m the 14th.” He said, eyeing Seungmin with a gaze Seungmin couldn’t place. “I’m the 22nd. We’re only a week apart.” Suengmin said, giggling.  _ Goddamnit, Seungmin, you are twenty four years old, you are a grown man. Grown men do not giggle. _

The smile that spread across Jisung’s face was extraordinary. Seungmin didn’t have any words to describe it. 

“Well, looks like I’m your hyung by a week then.” Jisung joked, unzipping his bag. Seungmin snorted.  _ Grown men don’t snort!! Seungmin! Stop! Making! A! Fool! Of! Yourself! _

“Yeah, right. You can only be my hyung if you act like it.” Jisung raised a perfectly filled in eyebrow- and  _ wow _ he was pretty, at him. “Only if I act like it?” Seungmin nodded, gulping at the heat that filled Jisung’s gaze. But then he noticed the  _ hot pink _ camera sitting on the table next to Jisung’s hand and all the heat left his face. Seungmin’s eyes widened comically, edges of his mouth raising into an exasperated smile. “Is-is that your camera, Jisung?” Jisung blinked out of the trance, following Seungmin’s gaze to the pink camera. He beamed, nodding and picking up the camera to sling it around his neck. “Yep! My friend got it customized for my birthday.” Seungmin gaped at it, bursting into laughter. 

“Oh my- oh my goodness, of course. Of  _ course _ it’s a hot pink camera. Of course you got a customized, hot pink camera for your birthday. Of course.” Jisung huffed, bringing the camera closer to his chest and cradling it in his arms like it’s the most precious thing in the world. It probably is, Seungmin thinks. 

“Don’t bully Timothy like this!” Jisung gasped. Seungmin can’t take it anymore, he really can’t, because he bursts out laughing for the third time that day, muffling his laughter with one hand as the rest of the office looks on in amazement. Seungmin doesn’t blame them. He’s never laughed this much in the office. Ever. 

There are whispers going on around the room, and the room is small, it really is, but Seungmin can’t hear what they’re saying. He’s too caught up in the moment with Jisung. Jisung, with bright blue hair and earrings and rings on his fingers and a hot pink camera named Timothy hanging around his neck, staring at him in awe as Seungmin laughs his heart out. 

Eventually, he stops laughing and just stares at Jisung’s incredulous expression. He sets up his camera, sliding in the lens and making sure all the settings are correct. Eventually, he leads Jisung out of the room into the modelling one, where they’re actually going to do what they’re being paid for. Eventually, Seungmin realizes that Jisung replaced his partner- really, how had he not realized that Chenle was gone today? The office should have been quieter, emptier without Chenle’s dolphin screams, but for some reason, it wasn’t. 

Seungmin eyed Jisung from where he was next to him, editing one of their pictures. Jisung fits in the hole Chenle left quite well. In fact, he doesn’t just fill it, he adds more to their office. On set, there’s more laughter than there has been...ever. Everyone loves Jisung. Everyone loves his cheeks, his rings, his hair. Everyone loves his editing. Seungmin hasn’t known the older for very long, only a few hours really, but he’s sure that this is just Jisung’s personality. He radiates charisma and terrible jokes and puns, and maybe that’s why he’s so interesting.

Seungmin didn’t notice the strange, blue haired man looking at him in the cafe, but he does notice Jisung in the place where it matters the most. He thinks he quite likes him. 

Jisung turns to look at Seungmin questioningly, but Seungmin just smiles slightly and brushes him off. Blue. Jisung is blue. He is cool, calm, and yet he can be fierce, Seungmin realizes, as he sees the other order their models like he’s made for this. He’s fierce, just like the waves crashing against the ocean. Just like the stormy rain that pounds against their city on Sundays. 

Jisung is  _ blue _ . 

  
  


\---

The day’s over. Seungmin and Jisung work well. So well, in fact, that Jae is brimming with happiness and dropping more papers than ever. The photos- raw ones have turned out so wonderfully that Jae is suspecting they won’t even need that many edits. The models shined today, expressions even more emotional as they moved under the instructions of both Seungmin and Jisung. One in particular, Hyunjin, Seungmin recalled, shined brighter than the rest. Today, Hyunjin  _ flourished _ . Looking at his photos, Seungmin doesn’t even think they need to be edited at all. 

They’re walking back down together. Seungmin smiled at Jisung, leaning against the handrail of the elevator. They’re going the same way again, and somehow managed to get the elevator to themselves, Again. 

Seungmin can feel that Jisung wants to say something. The other is shifting around nervously, shuffling his feet and playing with the claps of his bag. Seungmin has an inkling of what Jisung wants to ask him, but he doesn’t entertain the thought, in fear of being wrong. 

The shuffling goes on the entire ride, an awkward silence hanging over the both of them as they stand on opposite sides of the elevator. Their distance reminds Seungmin of that one meme. “Two guys, sitting in a hot tub six feet apart, because they aren’t gay.” Except Seungmin is  _ very _ gay and he really kind of wants to push his cute coworker against the wall of the elevator and make out with him until Jisung’s heart shaped lips are pink and puffy because of him. 

Suddenly the elevator seems much too hot. When did the air get so  _ humid _ ? Seungmin shrugs off his hoodie, stuffing it into his bag. It doesn’t work. It’s still stifling hot in this tiny little space. How can it even be this hot, it’s  _ autumn _ , for heaven’s sake. Here, in this city, it doesn’t get hot, 

Seungmin entertains the idea of taking off his shirt too, he  _ does _ have a think tank top underneath because it’s autumn, it’s cold, and he needs to layer. Seungmin brushes his hands against the hemline of his shirt. Would he be fired for public indecency? 

A choked whimper brought him out of his reverie. Seungmin turned around to find Jisung bright red, leaning into the wall, almost as if he wanted to sink into it. His cheeks are a beautiful shade of red- ironic, Seungmin thinks, considering that Jisung is  _ definitely _ a blue. The red complements his tan skin, bringing out the red undertones the other has. The blush is fading, bit by bit, as Jisung seems to regain his bearings, no longer looking at Seungmin’s hands- which are still hovering by his hemline. 

Seungmin smirks. 

He wants to see that beautiful shade of red again. He thinks. And Seungmin knows  _ exactly _ how to bring it back. 

First he checks what floor they’re at. The second. He curses under his breath. Why couldn’t his office be on the top floor? He needed a long elevator ride right now. A  _ very  _ long elevator ride. However, he decides to make use of the little time he has, stalking for ward and pinning Jisung against the elevator. 

There’s a funny kind of satisfaction in pinning a cute boy under you and watching as his cheeks color a  _ gorgeous  _ shade of red. 

Seungmin wants to feel that satisfaction, always. 

He leans in close, smirking. Jisung’s lips are inches away from his own, the older’s eyes hooded as he stares at Seungmin, dropping his bag carefully on the floor. 

Jisung slowly slides his arms around Seungmin’s next, bringing the other even closer. Seungmin closes his eyes and smirks, bringing the smaller’s chest flush with his own. 

Before he can crash his lips into the other’s, however, the elevator pings, the doors opening to let in a blast of cool air from the first floor. Seungmin growls against Jisung’s lips, and the smaller whimpers. Stupid elevator. 

Jisung pushes Seungmin off, smiling wistfully at him as he walks to pick up Seungmin’s bag as well as his own. Then he leaves the elevator, twirling around on his heels and waving cheekily at Seungmin. Seungmin rolls his eyes, smiles, and follows him. 

As it is, outside is  _ cold _ . He knew it was going to be cold, of course it was going to be cold, it was autumn. And in  _ this _ city, they were lucky if the temperature went above 70 during the summer. Seungmin ran forward to meet Jisung, taking his bag from the other’s own. He extracted his hoodie from his bag and pulled it on, sighing in satisfaction because of the warmth. He spotted Jisung looking up at him, and Seungmin fell into step with him. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Jisung looked up at him, a wobbly smile present on his lips. He looked like he wanted to cry. Seungmin frowned. “Jisung, what’s wrong?” The older turned away, huffing out a watery breath and shoving his hands inside his pockets. “It’s nothing.” He said. 

Seungmin’s frown deepened. “Jisung, are you okay?” Jisung shuddered, tears slipping down his face as he tightened his grasp on his pocket. Seungmin’s eyes widened, expression changing into one of concern. He took hold of Jisung, leading him to a nearby bench at the corner of the street. He wasn’t met with any resistance, Jisung keeping his head down and hands shoved inside his pockets, shivering slightly. 

Seungmin sat him down on the bench, careful of their camera bags, and pulled him into his chest. “Why are you crying?” Jisung sniffled, hiccuping as he tried to regain his bearings. “I don’t know but everything’s going way to fast, and I kinda like you and I’m just really overwhelmed right now after the elevator because I wanted to kiss you really fucking badly but I don’t know what’s happeneing.” He gasped, shuddering in Seungmin’s hold. Seungmin relaxed against the other, smiling a bit. 

He should have expected this. Jisung was blue, after all. “

“Well, I think I like you too,” Jisung stiffened, then relaxed, crying even harder. Seungmin pushed him up, cooing and wiping his tears. How he managed from almost kissing this man in an elevator to wiping his tears in less than ten minutes, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Jisung liked him too, and he was goddamn adorable when he was crying and they needed to get to know each other so Seungmin to take him home and kiss him until his cheeks were forever red. 

Jisung pouted at him, all cute and whiny and in Seungmin’s arms. There’s a different type of satisfaction about holding an adorable boy in your arms. 

Seungmin wants to feel that satisfaction  _ forever _ . 

\---

They take the bus to Seungmin’s house. They both have work to do, but don’t want to leave each other. Seungmin thanks his obsessive cleaning spree yesterday. His apartment is clean, pristine, and beautiful. Just like it always is. 

Seungmin settles against the hard cushion of the bus, smiling out the window like a fool. He doesn’t notice Jisung staring at him with a soft smile on his face, but he  _ does _ notice Jisung fidgeting with his phone again, scrolling through what seems like a playlist of songs. 

Seungmin turns around to look at him questioningly. “Jisung? What’s wrong?” Jisung looks down, blushing, but holds his phone up to Seungmin’s face. On it are songs Seungmin has never heard before, various titles. “I… I make music on the side.” He whispered, hood covering his forehead. He looks adorable. Jisung turns his head to look at him, eyes ridiculously wide and shiny. “Would you like to listen to some?” 

As if Seungmin would say no. “Of course.” He breathes, eyes locking with Jisung’s. It’s only a ten minute ride- why is it that their time together is cut so short every time? He takes the offered earbud from Jisung and puts it in his left ear. Jisung has the other in his right. Their shoulders are brushing each other, their fingers in between each other. 

Jisung breaths in, soft and vulnerable, and presses play. 

Immediately, Seungmin is hit with the sound of piano, the soft chords blending to make way with soft vocals, and an even softer rap. He recognizes the voice as Jisung’s, the lyrics so  _ meaningful _ and beautiful. The melody’s catchy, it has emotion, it’s perfect. And Seungmin, well Seungmin falls a little in love with this part of Jisung. This part that takes all of his emotions and puts them into something beautiful, something relatable for all to see. Seungmin’s going to have this melody haunting him for days. The song ends, and there are slight tears in Seungmin’s eyes. 

Jisung’s fiddling with his earbud wire, biting his bottom lip slightly as he looks at Seungmin in worry. Seungmin wonders how someone can be so perfect. 

“Did- did you like it?” Jisung asks, hesitantly. Seungmin doesn’t blame him for being nervous, he has never particularly enjoyed showing his emotions to people- especially someone he doesn’t know very well. 

Seungmin’s eyes soften, and he reaches out to pull out Jisung’s lips between his teeth. The other’s breath hitches, earbud falling from his ear down on the phone between them. Jisung still has a tight grip on his phone; he doesn’t want to buy another one. 

Seungmin brings him closer, leaning their foreheads together so that his breath can fan against Jisung’s closed eyes. “It’s beautiful.” He whispers. Seungmin can feel Jisung moving under him, chest moving in time with his breath. Their lips are inches apart, and Seungmin can  _ feel _ the gazes from everyone around them but he doesn’t care. Slowly, Jisung’s hand comes to tangle in Seungmin’s cherry red hair, lips crashing against Seungmin’s own, just like waved beating upon a sandy shore. 

Seungmin’s the red of the shore Jisung beats against, his fingers bringing Jisung impossibly closer to kiss him  _ properly _ . Jisung’s phone goes slack in his hand, both too busy caught up in each other to pay attention to their surroundings. Seungmin sighs against Jisung’s lips, pulling back slowly and admiring the man before him. He is twenty-four years old, and his heart still manages to beat wildly in it’s cage like he’s back in high school. He’s reminded of a time where he would be taken by every cute boy that happened to walk in front of him. This time, he can only hope that this cute boy likes him back. 

\---

They’re walking to Seungmin’s house now, having gotten off the bus just in time so they don’t miss their stop. The two haven’t said anything yet, still laughing from being chased out of the bus by all the grandmothers that saw them kissing. Seungmin smiles. It’s a nice day today. 

They’re walking side by side, both their hands swinging at their sides. Past Seungmin’s right, the melody of Young Wings and Jisung’s beautiful voice haunts him. He hums it idly, wanting to get home as soon as possible, but also not wanting to rush the man beside him. He doesn’t realize that his humming soon becomes singing, not until he feels a gaze trained on him. Seungmin turns to find Jisung staring at him in awe, jaw slack in wonder. 

Seungmin blinks, cheeks flushing a bit. Why is Jisung staring at him? Is there something on his face? 

“W-Why are you staring at me like that?” Seungmin stutters, cursing himself inwardly. Jisung’s still staring at him in awe. They’ve stopped walking, just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other. 

“You sing?” He asks, voice breathy and in shock. Seungmin frowned. “Yes? I was in choir in high school. Why?” His eyes widened. “Oh no, did it sound bad? I can stop if you want.” Seungmin said, He didn’t  _ think _ he sounded bad...but then again he didn’t sing professionally and it was always a matter of taste. 

But Jisung was shaking his head wildly, hands coming up to wave off Seungmin’s words. “No, no it sounded beautiful.” He grinned, lips forming into the heart shape Seungmin knew was  _ his _ . He scratched the back of his head self consciously. No one had complemented his singing that...vehemently before. Seungmin looked down at his feet shyly, a small blush coloring his cheeks. He looked up at Jisung again, a beautiful smile on his face as they started to walk once again. Today was a good day. 


	2. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s just sat down when a tall stranger (Jisung envies his height) with cherry red hair and a bag slung over his shoulder walks in leisurely. The stranger talks to the person behind the counter, smiling and joking around, and wow he has a beautiful smile. The red haired man leaves right after the man behind the counter gives him his drink. Jisung is unnoticed. 

Jisung’s going to be blunt, he wasn’t expecting today to go well. One, he woke up late, two it’s the first day of his new job and he’s  _ replacing _ someone, three, this new job is photography and editing, two things he can do well (which is why he got the job) but not two things he can do Very well. Don’t you need to be able to do things Very well in order to get a job?

He had pulled on the first articles of clothing he could reach in the closet, brushing his teeth while bouncing on one foot, trying to pull his stupid extra skinny jeans up his legs. Jisung somehow manages to shower in a new record of two minutes, and dry his hair in one. He doesn’t eat breakfast, instead rushing out of his house with his bag (luckily already packed from yesterday night), heading towards the cofe. He had enough time to get a coffee. He was going to be fine, thanks to his questionably hygienic morning routine. 

The guy behind the counter seems nice, a hint of Australian accent peeking behind carefully formed Korean. Jisung smiles at him in thanks and goes to sit down at the nearest table. He doesn’t know why he does it, but Jisung needs to sit down and calm down so he doesn’t spill his Americano over some random lady on the bus and be even more clumsy.

He’s just sat down when a tall stranger (Jisung envies his height) with cherry red hair and a bag slung over his shoulder walks in leisurely. The stranger talks to the person behind the counter, smiling and joking around, and  _ wow _ he has a beautiful smile. The red haired man leaves right after the man behind the counter gives him his drink. Jisung is unnoticed. 

The trip to the company is fairly uneventful; Jisung managed to not get distracted by the really cute dog on the bus, even though he really  _ really  _ wanted to pet it. Jisung’s running late still, so he had sprinted to the elevators, just managing to get inside one before it closed fully. He hadn’t noticed the other man inside of it, too busy trying to catch his breath. 

The first thing Jisung noticed about the stranger is his  _ voice _ . It’s smooth and warm and a bit nasally, and it sounds strangely like… Oh no. 

Jisung stands up straight, blinking at the stranger, who’s smiling at him. His blood runs cold. It’s the person from the cafe. 

The second thing Jisung notices is his hair. It’s a bright cherry red and it hangs over his eyes like a velvet curtain. Jisung could  _ never _ even imagine going a color that bright. He can’t really say anything though, not when he just got his hair dyed a bright blue. He’s always thought that blue suits him. 

Red seems to suit this stranger even more. 

“F-Four.” He says, managing to stutter out the number after a few embarrassing seconds of staring at the stranger in silence. The stranger seems to freeze a bit at that, just looking at him for a second or two before he says, “Oh, we’re on the same floor.” They’re on the same floor too? That means that this person is a photographer. Jisung brushes his hair away from his face. The bag  _ is _ similar to his. It would make sense that he’s a photographer. 

Jisung finds himself unable to think about anything else than this man, even as they introduce themselves and become squainted. Kim Seungmin. There’s a faint red tinge to his cheeks, matching the tint of his hair. There are many things that are red about Kim Seungmin. His hair, his cheeks, his lips, his voice. It’s not a bright red, no, Seungmin’s velvet. From the tone of his voice to his gaze as he stared at Jisung. Seungmin was red. 

The day went by smoothly, for the most part. There was the embarrassing start, where the boss- Jae, couldn’t seem to recognize him at all, but otherwise it was wonderful. He would be working closely for Seungmin, Closely meaning within two feets distance, where if he stepped a bit out to the side, he would touch him. 

Seungmin was a wonderful photographer. He was good at his job, which is obvious, really, considering he’s the main photographer. Jisung’s the main editing, he doesn’t have much photography experience but they work well together. Seungmin’s red meshes with his own blue, creating a beautiful mesh of the two; purple. 

Seungmin’s fiery when he works, staring the models in the eye while ordering their positions. His voice hardens when something doesn’t go the way he wants it to, when he’s angry. The pictures come out wonderful, so perfect that Seungmin himself seems surprised. Jisung can’t tell; of course the pictures will come out this good, how could they not when you have someone as talented as Kim Seungmin working with you?

Jisung doesn’t know how to explain his attraction to the other. It hasn’t even been a day, and yet… there’s just this feeling of contentment and familiarity with Seungmin that Jisung hasn’t felt anywhere else, with  _ anyone _ else. 

Jisung doesn’t believe in love at the first sight, but this...this could be it. His friends have compared him to the ocean before, and whether they actually mean it or they do it just for the blue aesthetic, Jisung doesn’t know. 

But if Jisung is the ocean, the Seungmin is the red of the shore his waves beat against. 

\---

Jisung doesn’t know what happened in the elevator, he doesn’t know,  _ really.  _ All he knows is that he is in an elevator with Kim Seungmin once again and for some reason it is  _ hot. _ And then he has this sudden urge to kiss Seungmin because have you  _ seen _ his lips? His waist? His waist is one of the smallest waists Jisung has ever seen in his entire life, and Jisung just wants to touch it, to see how much of it he can grasp with both of his palms. 

He doesn’t say anything of course, Seungmin doesn’t feel the same way about him, they only met like ten hours ago, for heaven’s sake. Ten hours working together...and eating together during lunch. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s fidgeting, an awkward silence falling over the two. He can feel Seungmin’s glances at him from time to time, and Jisung desperately wants to know what he’s thinking. Jisung has an inkling, from Seungmin’s smile, to his kindness, to the look in his eyes, but he doesn’t dare entertain the thought in fear of being wrong. 

The elevator increases in temperature, Jisung is sure that Seungmin can feel it too. He doesn’t do anything about it, not when they’re on the third floor and there’s really nothing else he can do but wait. But Seungmin decides to take off his hoodie, stuffing it inside his bag angrily. It must not be enough for him because Jisung can see him moving his hands down to take off his shirt. Or maybe Jisung’s gone blind or delusional because there is no way that Seungmin is taking off his shirt in an elevator because of the  _ heat. _

Jisung may have whimpered at one point, which may have been why Seungmin turned to look at him and maybe that was why his gaze was so fierce, and wow this guy really was red, wasn’t he?

Jisung regains his bearings after a while, pressing into the cool wall of the elevator that was most definitely not hygienic in the least, but what was he to do? Stay there and let Kim Seungmin seduce him inside of an elevator just because it was hot and Jisung really liked him and maybe Seungmin liked him back? No, absolutely not. 

Or maybe ye, absolutely yes, because Seungmin stalks forward, eyes trained on Jisung like he’s his prey. Seungmin’s red hair looks fierce in the artificial light of the LEDs, a blush prevalent on his cheeks, lips cherry red from the pomegranate chapstick that he uses. Seungmin gets closer and closer to Jisung, until Jisung’s underneath the younger, staring up at his lips and gulping. 

There’s a kind of satisfaction about being pinned against a cold wall of an elevator by a handsome man. This handsome man in particular. Jisung wants this satisfaction to be there for him,  _ always _ . 

Their lips end up centimeters from each other, breaths hot and heavy and falling over each other. Jisung really, really wants to just close the gap between them and kiss this man until he’s breathless. He’s about to do so, until the elevator doors open, a burst of cold air washing over the two. Jisung remembers where he’s at, where the both of them are at, and the fact that even though Seungmin is a senior worker here, he is  _ not _ , and he has a ninety nine percent chance of getting fired on his first day. 

Jisung pushes Seungmin off him, smiling softly and picking up both of their bags, walking out into the lobby. He twirls around, winking flirtily at the other-who’s still in the elevator, staring slack jawed at him.

Jisung smirks. Yes, Seungmin is most definitely red. A sweet, fiery, velvety kind of red. It’s one of the rarer types, but suits him so very well. Suits him more than blue suits Jisung. 

\---

As it is, Jisung ends up showing Seungmin Young Wings on the bus, in a moment of confidence (not really, he just figeted nervously until the other noticed him), thrusting his phone into the other’s hand. 

He had been afraid to show the other his music, because music for him was an outlet, somewhere to store his overflowing emotions. His music was his life, his soul. (He also showed him the beginning of Wow and they had a nice laugh over the mistake of a song that Jisung wrote whilst pretending to be straight). 

He thinks he’s hit the jackpot. Seungmin’s smart, talented, sweet, funny, everything anyone could want in a lover. (He’s also an amazing kisser who likes to press people against walls but we don’t talk about that).

\---

Seungmin leads Jisung to the door of his house, stopping in front of it to take out his keys and slide them in. Jisung bounces on his feet, grinning. He wonders what Seungmin’s apartment looks like, if it’s a reflectant of his personality or something completely different. Jisung’s own house is a complete mess..which reflects his personality perfectly. 

Seungmin looks back at the older shyly, opening the door a crack. Red litters his cheeks in the waning light of the evening sun. “It’s a bit messy right now, I apologize in advance.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Jisung giggles, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry about the mess. My apartment is basically a trash dump. I don’t mind.” He says. Jisung firmly believes that Seungmin’s apartment cannot possibly be messy. Seungmin himself is a clean, organized person. Seungmin huffs out a smile and opens the door, inviting him in. “Welcome to my house, Jisung.”

The first thing Jisung notices are the photos. They’re everywhere, lining every wall with red strings connecting them. Red. The color’s even here, in Seungmin’s apartment. Jisung manages to slip off his shoes and walks forward, as if in a trance, reaching out and brushing his fingers against the photos. They’re all connected. They tell a story. The story if Seungmin’s life. They hold so much emotion and are of the highest quality, the shiny paper reflecting some of the light in the apartment. It’s beautiful. 

Jisung can tell that there are spots missing, spots that were either never filled or emptied. There are holes in Seungmin’s life. Jisung wants to fill them. 

The second thing Jisung notices is the mural on one of the walls. It’s the ocean, waves beating against a sandy red shore. The details are painted meticulously, and Jisung can almost hear the sounds of the waves, smell the salty air, feel the sand between his feet. “Who painted this?” Jisung asks, fingers tracing over a wave. 

Seungmin looks at him from his spot in the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Jisung in front of the mural. “My friend Felix did. He’s crazy talented, isn’t he?” Jisung nods, eyes still locked on the mural. “Why did he paint the ocean?” Seungmin shrugs, even though he knows that Jisung can’t see him. “Felix just said that it fits. Something about the...vibes?” Seungmin said. Felix never had actually told him why he painted the ocean on his wall, just winking at him and getting to work. 

Jisung chuckles and turns to Seungmin, where he’s shuffling around in his kitchen. It’s a very clean kitchen. There aren’t any dishes in the sink, Actually, the entire apartment is spotless, the only things out of place are the jacket on the sofa, a cup on the coffee table, and the shoes near the door, which are in a bit of a pile. It’s not messay. At all. 

Jisung rolls his eyes at the audacity of Seungmin to even consider this as messy, then pales at the thought of Seungmin entering his apartment. Well, it looks like spring cleaning is in order, isn’t it?

Jisung prances over to Seungmin wrapping his arms around the other in a back hug, giggling merrily in Seungmin’s ear. Seungmin grumbles, standing up so that Jisung’s arms are snug around his shoulders. Jisung can’t see what Seungmin is doing, but he’s pouring something into a pan? “What are you doing?” Jisung asks, hooking his chin over Seungmin’s shoulder. 

He isn’t sure whether he’s crossing any lines, but Seungmin doesn’t seem to mind, humming Young Wings under his breath as he stirs the rice aimlessly. “I’m trying to make stir fry.” Seungmin says, grinning at Jisung. His grin is cute, but the fact that the rice in the pan isn’t even cooked is not.

Jisung frowns. “Seungmin..the rice isn’t cooked.” Seungmin blinks at him, hand over the pan, dangerously close to the edge. “What do you mean it’s not cooked.” Jisung’s eyes widened. This was not happening. _ How was he even alive _ ? “Seungmin, you need to cook the rice first!” Jisung exclaimed, pointing to the pan, where the uncooked rice was starting to burn. Seungmin had put the stove top on high…oh dear. 

Seungmin looked at the rice, screaming when his hand touched the edge of the pan, holding his hand close to his chest as he fell down on the kitchen floor. Jisung screeched, turning off the stove and shoving the rice under the cold water of the sink’s faucet. 

Then he tripped over one of Seungmin’s ridiculously long legs and fell over, the limbs digging into his stomach as Jisung groaned. Seungmin looked at him in worry. “Jisung? Are you okay?” Jisung sighs, bringing himself up, glaring at the man under him. There’s a kind of satisfaction of having a handsome man under you. This is  _ not _ that kind of satisfaction, and Jisung hopes to all the stars on earth that something like this will never happen, ever again. 

“Seungmin, are you okay? Let me see your hand.” Jisung says, holding his hand out for Seungmin to put his hand in. 

Seungmin pouts at him, eyebrows furrowing together cutely. Jisung cannot believe, for all twenty four years of him, that this man, this clean, organized man can’t even tell the difference between cooked and uncooked rice. 

No really, how is he even alive?

Seungmin holds his hand out, wincing when Jisung’s breath fans over the burn. It’s pinkish and shiny now, and most likely very painful. Jisung rolls his eyes, pulling Seungmin up by his wrist. Seungmin makes a little sound of surprise at Jisung’s strength, but stabilizes himself, standing in front of the shorter man. 

Jisung shakes his head, shoving Seungmin’s hand under the faucet. Seungmin winces but Jisung ignores him. “Stop  _ squirming _ , Seungmin, this is your fault!” Seungmin pouts. “How is this my fault! How was I supposed to know that the rice wasn’t cooked? They look the same! And all the cooking videos on YouTube always show the stove to be on high!” Jisung’s eyes bug out comically. He’s sure that he’s quite the sight right now, but can you blame him?

YouTube videos.  _ YouTube _ videos. 

Jisung shuts off the faucet, just in time so that the bowl of rice doesn’t get overflowed. He takes a towel and dabs Seungmin’s hand dry, making sure to be as gentle as he can. “Seungmin, baby,  _ please _ . Uncooked rice is soft. Cooked rice is hard. You are twenty four years old, how do you not know this?” Seungmin shrugs bashfully, looking away. His cheeks are red, and Jisung can’t figure out why. 

“I never really paid attention to it, I guess? I don’t eat rice often, because I don’t know how to cook it properly, but I wanted to try something new because you’re here.” He says, bangs covering his forehead. 

Jisung can’t bring himself to be mad at him, not when Seungmin is this cute and obedient, listening to him. So all he does is sigh, wrap Seungmin’s finger in a bandaid after applying the burn medicine and sit the poor boy on a chair in front of the kitchen. Jisung takes full chef advantage, typing an apron around his waist and pointing a wooden spoon at him. “Now listen here, Seungmin. Today I am going to teach you the very basics of cooking, okay?” Seungmin nods, still put out by the fact that he didn’t get to cook for Jisung. 

“And tomorrow, I’m going to teach you how to cook  _ eggs _ .” Jisung says, nodding to himself. “So! First, we need to cook-” “Tomorrow?” Seungmin asked, a smirk appearing on his face as he lifted himself from the chair- against Jisung’s orders, walking over to Jisung, who’s bright red now, looking up at him with the wooden spoon still in his hand. 

“W-Well, assuming that you like me enough to keep me around until tomorrow, or if you like me at all, or maybe I’m just an idiot and we’re just coworkers which I really hope we’re not because that would suck and I like you a lot which is why I like this entire thing and hwy I got overwhelmed because I like you but maybe you don’t like me, and this entire thing is just embarrassing me and maybe I should leave, yes I should actually leave oh my goodness I hate myself.” Jisung said, eyes wide and scared, hands waving around, wooden spoon still in his grasp. 

Seungmin stared softly at him, hand coming to cup his cheeks, pulling Jisung in for a soft kiss. Jisung’s arms come around to wrap around his neck, sighing in relief against Seungmin’s lips. He doesn’t drop the spoon. 

Seungmin opens his eyes, staring at Jisung's peaceful face. “You can stay for however long you want, Jisung. I like you, a lot.” Jisung smiles widely, mouth forming into a heart shape as he grins at the taller man. “I like you too.” Jisung says, eyes forming into crescents because of the weight of his smile. Seungmin’s heart sings. 

\---

Jisung gives Seungmin a crash course on the basic necessities of cooking, dancing around in the kitchen as Seungmin sings his favorite songs for emotional support. He does end up learning things, at the end of the hour, just enough to make sure he can entertain guests for a bit and-most importantly, keep himself from starving. 

They’re eating now, sitting at the small coffee table in Seungmin’s living room. Jisung made stir fry, and it's strangely good for something so simple, and the fact that Jisung was basically throwing whatever he found in Seungmin’s fridge (which wasn’t much). 

Seungmin frowns. “I didn’t even know I had rice, actually.” Jisung laughs in exasperation. “Seriously? You didn’t know you had rice?” Seungmin shakes his head no, twirling his fork in between his fingers. “I was actually supposed to go grocery shopping some time.” Jisung frowns. “But you have enough groceries to last a week.” Seungmin glares at him. “I don’t have enough Nutella.” Jisung’s frown deepens. “How much do you have?” “Half a jar left.” Jisung gasps. “How did you even let your supplies get to that sickly state?” Seungmin shakes his head. “I have absolutely no idea. I thought I had an entire jar but I think Felix and Minho ate like half of it.”

Jisung sighs, staring at Seungmin in the eye. “Seungmin, you need to go grocery shopping.” Seungmin nods, scraping his plate clean. He chews thoughtfully, finger tapping at his lips. “I really do need to go grocery shopping. My Nutella stash is almost depleted.”

Jisung hums in agreement, also finishing his food. “Could you do me a favor?” He asks, bringing both of their plates (against Seungmin’s cries) to the sink. 

Seungmin huffs, following him to the kitchen and washing his plate. “What?” Jisung smiles sweetly at him, stepping closer and putting his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders. Their height difference is made known in this position, a couple of inches apart. “Could you record something for me? Your voice is beautiful, and I want the world to hear it.” Seungmin’s breath hitches. He’s never had anyone ask for his voice before, especially not by someone as talented as Jisung.

He smiles, bringing Jisung into a hug. “Of course.” He says, words mumbled into the fabric of Jisung’s shirt. 

“But only if you model for me.” Jisung pulls back to stare at Seungmin’s face. “Model for you?” He asks, tilting his head to the side a bit in confusion. Seungmin nods, patting down some flyaway strands of Jisung’s hair. How it managed to get so messy in such a short amount of time, Seungmin would never know. “Yes. Model for me, in the park, under the trees. I wanna take pictures of you.” Seungmin says, eyeing Jisung up and down. “Lots of pictures.” He says, smirking. 

Jisung scoffs, whacking him softly with his hand. “Fine. Am I supposed to wear something specific?” Seungmin shrugs. “We’ll figure that out later. Beige and maroon would be a great thought.” Jisung nods. “Beige and maroon, Okay.” He grins, and Seungmin grins back. Behind them stands the mural of the ocean. 

\---

They end up cuddling on the couch, stomachs full. Their work is finished, hours of hard work done and submitted to Jae. It’s eleven now, but neither of them want to sleep. It’s a communal understanding that Jisung is staying the night- neither mention it, but accept it for what it is. 

Jisung’s head is on Seungmin’s shoulder, hand wrapped around the other’s shirt. Before starting work, Seungmin had offered Jisung some clothes to change into. Jisung agreed, seeing as he had no other choice and was now decked in shorts and a shirt that’s too big for him, hanging off his skinny frame. 

It feels nice. There’s a blanket covering their tangled legs, and Seungmin’s laptop is playing the first episode of Hotel Del Luna. Jisung remembers watching it when it came out, crying at every single episode and falling for Manwol more and more until he was utterly heartbroken when she had to go to the afterlife. 

Already the first episode is bringing tears to his eyes as he watched Chansung screaming and running down an alleyway, silver suitcase banging after him. He doesn’t know why he’s crying, but Jisung’s always been the emotional type-he cries over everything. 

Seungmin’s watched Hotel Del Luna before, about two months after it came out. He remembers loving it for it’s plot, and the subtle romance between Manwol and Chansung. He never quite finished getting over it. 

Apparently Jisung hasn’t gotten over the series either, because tears are streaming down his face as he clutches Seungmin’s shirt. Seungmin looks down in worry. “Jisung? What’s wrong, why are you crying?” Jisung sniffles. “I want them to kiss so badly, and-and the ending is so  _ sad _ !” He sobs, grabbing a handful of tissues and shoving them in his face, making sure that they aren’t covering his eyes so he can continue to cry over Chansung’s dumbassery. 

As it is, Jisung ends up sobbing into Seungmin’s shirt at 3am, crying about Manwol and champagne and this really really cute guy he once dated. His name is Minho, apparently, he has dark hair, and he loves to dance and drink expensive wine. Jisung’s ex reminds Seungmin of his own Minho, and he laughs, carding his long fingers through Jisung’s blue hair.

There's a mural on the wall next to him. A mural of the ocean hitting a shore. He never realized it before, but it’s them. Seungmin and Jisung, painting on his wall. 

Seungmin tugs Jisung a little closer to him, realizing that the older had fallen asleep, most likely tired out by his crying and the fact that it’s 3am. Seungmin doesn’t bother moving to the bedroom, not when he has Jisung curled up in his lap and a blanket thrown over them, not when it’s this comfortable. Seungmin doesn’t know when he’ll get this kind of peace ever again.

He wants to cherish it. Just like he wants to cherish Jisung, someone he met not even 24 hours ago, and yet someone who he’s fallen for, almost immediately. 

The two fall asleep on Seungmin’s old couch, curled up in each other, limbs intertwined as they breath softly into each other’s ears, the sound calming them. They can worry about the consequences of a late night the next day. Right now, this moment is for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciatedddddd~
> 
> stay safe everyone!


	3. purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan winks suggestively at Seungmin. “You must be a special one, Jisung. Seungmin never buys anything for anyone else, or lets them wear his clothes, old or not.” Chan says, smirking as he gestures to Jisung’s apparel. “I wonder what could have happened last night that you’re wearing each other’s clothes.” Chan says. Jisung blushes bright red, squeaking out defenseless words against the curly haired man as Seungmin glares at him, walking out of the cafe with his middle finger raised firmly. The other patrons gasp into their napkins and gawk at the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand last chapter is over this is still my baby thank you to whoever read this, both times!
> 
> have fun~

The next morning comes far too quickly, the sun’s rising rays washing over the faces of the two men cuddled on the sofa. 

They’re woken up by Seungmin’s phone alarm- both still had to go to work today, no matter how tired they were from last night’s activities. It  _ is _ Jisung’s second day, after all, and he really can’t afford to not show up. Being fired is a thing, especially for someone as new as him.

Seungmin wakes up first, too used to being awakened by his alarm that it was nearly second nature for him. Seungmin stretched, working out all the knots in his body slowly. He scratched his head, standing in front of Jisung, wondering what to do with him, since the older wasn’t awakened by Seungmin’s alarm

Seungmin huffed out a breath and walked to his room where he pulled out a few old clothes, placing them on the table so that Jisung would be able to change into them later. He doubted the other had any spare clothes in his bag. 

Seungmin yawned, and gently shook Jisung awake, smiling at the other’s messy bedhead. Jisung yawned, stretching and looking hazily at Seungmin. “What?” He asked, looking around blearily. Seungmin grinned at his expression, patting his head and pulling him up so they were face to face. Jisung frowned. “What?” Seungmin rolled his eyes good naturedly and pressed his lips to the others in a soft kiss. Jisung kissed him back, arms coming around to twine around Seungmin’s waist. They pulled away from each other, Jisung’s eyes slightly clearer. 

He frowned. “What?” 

Seungmin laughed. 

\---

They’re going to be late, and they know it. They woke up too late, didn’t eat breakfast, and took turns showering. It’s not a good combination, especially if you include their 3 am bedtime last night. 

Jisung’s wearing some of Seungmin’s old clothes, skinny black jeans that are still too long for him and an oversized beige turtleneck that actually isn’t supposed to be oversized but somehow manages to be on Jisung’s skinny frame. There’s a maroon beret on his head and a brown trench coat hanging off his arm.

Both Seungmin and Jisung have dark circles etched under their eyes, too lazy and short on time to use some of Seungmin’s foundation to cover them up. Seungmin actually doesn’t even know where it is- probably somewhere deep inside his cabinets. 

They know they’re going to be late, and yet they still run to the cafe. Seungmin grins at Chan, leaning against the counter. “Hi Chan, I’ll have the usual.” He says. Seungmin turns to Jisung, asking, “Jisung? What do you want?” Jisung blushes, shaking his heads and waving his arms embarrassedly. “No, no, Seungmin it’s really fine.” 

Seungmin smiles at him. “Blasphemy. I’ll pay, Jisung. Hurry so we don’t be too late.” Jisung huffs and orders an iced Americano, thanking Chan when the older hands the drink to him. Chan winks suggestively at Seungmin. “You must be a special one, Jisung. Seungmin  _ never _ buys anything for anyone else, or lets them wear his clothes, old or not.” Chan says, smirking as he gestures to Jisung’s apparel. “I wonder what could have happened last night that you’re wearing each other’s clothes.” Chan says. Jisung blushes bright red, squeaking out defenseless words against the curly haired man as Seungmin glares at him, walking out of the cafe with his middle finger raised firmly. The other patrons gasp into their napkins and gawk at the couple. Some college students smile in admiration,.

Chan just laughs, waving goodbye to them as they leave. “Bye, lovebirds! Don’t be too late or else Jae will have your ass!”

\---

They manage to catch the bus on time, and are the last ones to run in. They manage to snag a spot near the middle, holding the poles so that they don’t get thrown around by the bus. Jisung’s face is bright red still, and Seungmin giggles, poking one of his cheeks. 

Jisung blushes even redder at this, glaring at Seungmin playfully. “What do you want?” He asks, looking down at his Converse laden feet. Seungmin giggles again, and the temperature of Jisung’s cheeks only goes up. “Oh, nothing, Jisungie~ You just look really cute.” He sing songs, swaying around with his bag in hand. Seungmin isn’t wrong at all, his red on his Jisung’s tanned cheeks looks damn good. 

Jisung rolls his eyes at him, tapping his nose lightly. “You are such a child, Seungminnie, almost like a little puppy” Seungmin grins at the nickname, preening under Jisung’s praise(?). “Thank you very much.” He says, and Jisung just smiles, tapping his nose again. Both of their hair is a mess, since they didn’t have enough time to style it like usual. They’ve managed to make the strands lay down flat, but that’s about as neat as they can get it to be. 

Seungmin offers Jisung his earbud and Jisung accepts, humming along to some of Seungmin’s favorite songs. They’re huddled together, red and blue strands intertwined where their heads are touching. Seungmin’s phone is in between them, playlist on shuffle as it plays Day6. People are staring at them again, but let them. 

Let them stare, because both Seungmin and Jisung are sure that no one else has experienced this kind of contentment yet. 

\---

They somehow manage to get to the company- hair messy, glasses perched on their noses, and clothes a touch ruffled- only five minutes late. They make it into the room a minute before Jae, thanking anything and everything up in those heavens (and the amazing soloist Woojin, who has his own religion) that Jae is perpetually sleep deprived and always seven minutes late. 

Chaeyoung smirks at them, polishing her camera smugly. Seungmin flips her off, a light red blush ever present on his cheeks. Jisung grins at him and pokes the color, watching as it spreads beyond his finger tips. He leans in to whisper, “You’re cute when you blush, Seungmin.” into the other’s ear, revelling in the darkening of the color. 

Seungmin scoffs, pushing Jisung away slightly. “Shut up and get read, Jisung.” He said, ignoring the squirrel faced boy. Jisung exchanges a look with Chaeyoung, snorts and salutes him, back pin straight. “Sir yessir!”, taking out Timothy and hanging it around his neck. 

At that moment, Jae comes tumbling in, dropping all of his papers but still managing to drop into a smooth somersault, brushing off his suit as he stands, fixing his glasses with a hand. “Did anyone call?” 

Chaeyoung and JIsung blink innocently at him, saluting the man. “Sir yessir!” Jae frowns at them for a moment before deciding that it isn’t his problem if his employees are on drugs- or if they spend the night at each other’s places.

It’s not his problem, not his fault. 

Jae manages to gather all of his papers, placing them on the table and clapping his hands loudly. “Alright everyone, get to work, Chop chop!” Jeno snorts. “What happened, boss sir? Why are you so  _ chipper _ today? Did you finally work up the nerve to ask Brian out?” Jae flushes, dropping all his papers again. “W-Well, yes, I did manage to ask him out, yes I did.” Jae says, nervously. The entire room oohs in appreciation. “Well? Did he say yes?” Jaemin asks, hanging off his boyfriend’s arm. Jae flushes a deep red. “Yes, he did.”

Everyone cheers, congratulating their boss on a job well done- even if that job lasted about seven months and half a year. 

Seungmin and Jisung exchange soft looks with each other, giggling as Chaeyoung swoons over the “love in the air”. 

\---

Work went extraordinarily well, considering the time they went to sleep, the time they went to sleep, and the amount of coffee they had. 

The model- Hyunjin has been doing amazing since Jisung came in, his shoots glowing and full of emotion. It seems to everyone that he’s become even more gorgeous, something that no one thought was possible. Seungmin blushes a bit every time Hyunjin looks at him, and a tiny pang in his chest reminds him that he’s Jisung’s, even though they haven’t made it official. Or have they?

Either way, the couple is making their way to the park, bags slung over their shoulders and interlocked hands swinging in between them. Jisung’s asking Seungmin random questions, maybe trying to pass the time, maybe wanting to know him better. 

“Who’s your favorite artist?” Jisung asks, remembering the way Seungmin’s eyes lit up when they listened to Day6 on the bus. His eyes light up in the same way now. “Day6!” He squeals, vibrating in his place. “I love their songs so much, there’s so much  _ emotion _ in them. My favorite is Wonpil, he’s amazing and I look up to him so much and if I ever meet him I’m going to die!” He says. 

Jisung laughs, tugging Seungmin closer and wrapping an arm around Seungmin’s small waist. Jisung’s sure he would be able to hold it with both of his hands, with only a bit left over- and Jisung isn’t known for having large hands. 

Seungmin’s red again, his passion and excitement blending together to create something wonderful. He goes on rambling about Day6, and Jisung listens to each word carefully, nodding along. He wants to treasure these small moments, the times where the red in Seungmin shines brightly through the calm, stoic facade Seungmin usually has on. People would usually think that Seungmin’s blue and Jisung’s red, but that’s only because they don’t know Seungmin and Jisung. They haven’t spent time inside an elevator, or at 3am crying together over a drama that’s six months old. They haven’t seen their true colors. 

Maybe that’s what makes their relationship  _ work _ . Jisung’s sure that he would not be doing this, holding someone’s hand, staying the night, trying to make out with them in an elevator with anyone else after only a day. 

Jisung runs a hand through Seungmin’s hair, the smooth strands of red filtering through his fingers. 

Seungmin stops his rambles and looks at him questioningly. “Jisung? Are you okay?” Jisung nods. “I’m perfectly fine, Seungmin. I just like you a lot.” Seungmin’s breath hitches and he smiles widely, planting a kiss on the center of Jisung’s lips. 

Seungmin’s sporadic, he’s passionate, and he’s also an excitable puppy when it comes to anything Day6. 

They’ve finally reached the park, fifteen minutes of walking (fifteen minutes too much) paying off in the end when Jisung feels how strong his thighs are now! And because the park is beautiful, the leaves of the park’s trees in various fall colors. 

Seungmin had managed to dress Jisung appropriately for their photoshoot even through their sleepy haze from this morning. Jisung drops off his bag and goes to stand under a tree, He strikes a goofy pose, leg up, beret nearly toppling off his head, lips pursed and facial expression on fleek. 

Seungmin bursts out laughing, keeping a firm grip on his camera as he tries to stifle his giggles. Jisung keeps on posing, looking affronted when he sees Seungmin laughing at him, and  _ not _ taking any pictures. 

“Seungmin!” He gasps, placing a hand on his lips dramatically. His ass is stuck out and he’s posing with his trench coat flared back. It looks just as ridiculous as it sounds, but somehow Jisung manages to pull it off. 

“Why aren’t you taking any pictures?” He asks. “This is a  _ photoshoot _ !” Seungmin rolls his eyes at him. “Fine then. I’ll take pictures. Now pose!”Jisung did as he asked, striking different poses at Seungmin’s word. He was no model, facial expressions a little too dry or a little too much, but it was so  _ him  _ that Seungmin didn’t care. Jisung giggled, lips forming a heart. Seungmin snapped a picture. Jisung twirled around, hair fluttering prettily behind him. Seungmin snapped a picture. Jisung mimed eating a leaf, Jisung hugged a tree, Jisung caught a squirrel…

Jisung was filling up the holes in Seungmin’s heart, one by one, picture after picture. 

Seungmin realized that a different hair color would have been better for an autumn theme, After all, bright navy blue didn’t exactly fit in with the reddish gold hues of the leaves that were fluttering around Jisung, but it fit somehow. These times, where Jisung was calm, goofy, and just himself...Seungmin wanted to cherish them. 

These were the times where the blue in Jisung came out, modelling calmly for a shoot, his gaze piercing. Jisung was blue, the same way Seungmin was red. He was the ocean to his shore, and about a bazillion more cheesy comparisons. The two of them fit together perfectly.

Seungmin snapped another picture, this time of JIsung looking into the blue sky, leaves fluttering down around him. 

Seungmin smiled. 

Jisung smiled back, lips pulling up into the heart shape Seungmin had learned to love over the past day. 

_ Jisung was the wave that crashed into his shore.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D sometimes you just need the small ending, amirite? heh
> 
> comments are vv appreciated, i'll always answer if you want!!  
> stay safe everyone

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have anything to say okay like. yeah i really don't uhm  
> read my other fics (if you read From A to Z, chapter one of the sequel is up!) sigh this will always be my very first completed fic i'm emotionally attached  
> anyways please comment, it'll make my day!!! :D i love you all and stay safe~
> 
> ALSO I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD PUT THIS HERE BUT I WILL ALWAYS ANSWER UR COMMENT OKAY NO MATTER HOW MANY I HAVE most of my comments are the gc being the gc anyways bUT YEAH PLS COMMENT LMAO (if you wanna mwah ilove you all) i thrive off of comments they give me writing energy


End file.
